Redemption
by Depopulating
Summary: [RikuAxel] Riku finds someone in Hell he’s not ready to see just yet. [Character Death]


**.x. REDEMPTION .x.**

**--.x.--**

This new door haunts me.

I push; oh, much too heavy.

I try again, yes

I enter the aperture.

This horrid path awaits me.

**.x.**

A dry land wasted.

The cracks go on for miles.

Fires dance around.

**.x.**

Distant, remote, cold

I have always been aloof

Is this my own Hell,

Or is this my own dreaming?

Is my mind this perilous?

**.x.**

**Crimson lights the sky, the bird still asleep**

**Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep**

**.x.**

The air is humid.

The scorched smoke in the distance.

Sweat drops drown my cheek.

My dirty hands wipe it off.

Sweltering winds rush forward.

**.x.**

Such temperature,

It rises every moment.

I plead the rain come.

**.x.**

The ground is solid.

Each time I step, red dust flies.

Pebbles crunch under.

This aged earth is all fractured.

Each crevice forms the earth's tiles.

**.x.**

Riku, where to go?

The door I came through is gone.

There's no other choice.

**.x.**

I took one more step.

I took one more calmly stride.

And so did the ghost:

Winds pulling a melody.

The voices of the island.

**.x.**

**Children's songs we sung, as soft as the breeze**

**Endless fields, our home, I long for those days**

**.x.**

Is this them calling?

My name is repeated over.

Is it him or her?

Paces turn into running.

Their sounds are gentle and smooth.

**.x.**

Two blue eyes wait me.

Another pair seeks me here.

This dream is no more.

**.x.**

My feet beat the dirt,

My heart beating heavily.

Are they stuck here, too?

A broken tree comes in sight,

Its shade covers a black mass.

**.x.**

As I approach this,

Friendly voices seem to fade.

A crow shrieks my way.

**.x.**

This tree sits alone.

The murky world is all dead

And this tree still stands.

All the greens have long been gone,

But one red flower still thrives.

**.x.**

A black coffin rests

Below the tree it is placed

Burnt odor of coal

**.x.**

My hands slip under

The top is heavy, and silk

Paints the inside white.

And on the velvety floor,

A mirror shines back my look.

**.x.**

**I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face**

**I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love**

**.x.**

_Surprising, is it?_

He hisses behind my back.

Over my shoulder,

His breath conjures up fire.

Bright red strands brush my wet neck.

**.x.**

His scent of slaughter,

I can hear the cries of pain,

How many has this man slain?

**.x.**

_So we meet again._

_Or is it we've never met?_

This man moves away.

He leans against the coffin,

Peering in beside the tree.

**.x.**

His eyes a dark jade

Dried blood coats his coarse, rough hands.

They stare down in hate.

**.x.**

_The name is Axel. _

He snorts, slapping the coffin.

_Got it memorized? _

He smirked, reaching his arm down.

Axel picked up the mirror.

**.x.**

His black gloves tattered,

His thin arms bruised and cut,

His coat torn and stained.

**.x.**

_Look what has happened…_

He rubs his two green tattoos.

_How could he love me?_

_He cannot see me this way!_

He glares at the mirror.

**.x.**

_It's all your damn fault._

He throws down the glass.

_He's not here, because…_

**.x. **

…_you led him away._

He grabs my wrist, jerking it.

_You touched him, Riku?_

He snakes an arm around me.

_Can I touch your skin as well? _

**.x.**

**See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below**

**I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky**

**.x.**

His cold lips meet mine.

I try to push him away,

But he holds on tight,

Pulling us close together,

His sweat rubbing against mine.

**.x.**

Heat rushes in me.

Finger tips pour out fire.

Aggressive he is.

**.x.**

He begins to grunt,

Moaning as he pulls closer.

His breathing grows heavy.

He sucks on my bottom lip,

I tighten them to stop him.

**.x.**

I held my breath in,

I demanded to stop this.

But I… hands find my shirt,

Massaging and caressing.

He rams us further.

I smack away his fingers.

His emerald eyes open.

**.x.**

He withdraws his kiss,

Breaking our deep connection.

He starts the jaw line.

**.x.**

His moist lips proceed.

Sucking down skin on my neck.

His finger tips steam.

He bites my shoulder harshly.

I cannot help but groan out.

**.x.**

His hands fall from skin.

His mouth backs away from mine.

He stares, traumatized.

**.x.**

He takes a finger,

Wiping blood from the small bite.

Axel holds it near.

_Is it really this color?_

_It's absolutely gorgeous…_

**.x.**

He takes a small lick,

Savoring the copper taste.

He smiles broadly.

**.x.**

I cover the wound,

But he slaps my hand away.

He tastes it again.

_Metallic, _he says, _… I can't…_

Ground's shattered glass he picks up.

**.x.**

**Silent black, the dawn, and time tell its tale**

**Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives**

**.x.**

_I want… more of this…_

_Something I can't… hand over…_

He rushes to me.

_I do not have this burden. _

_Heartless Nobodys cannot._

**.x.**

A sharp glass shard,

He pricks his ghostly finger.

Disappointment stays.

**.x.**

He bends down for glass.

_You cannot know my sorrow._

He takes a long piece.

_But maybe with your sweet blood,_

_My skin will finally bleed. _

**.x.**

He clutches the blade,

He strikes me with the dagger,

My chest gets the hit.

**.x.**

Maniacally,

He chuckles at my wound's pain.

He swipes me again,

Lunging at my frightened self.

He barely misses my neck.

**.x.**

_This Sora bleeds, right?_

_So Roxas does now as well. _

_I need to bleed, too. _

**.x.**

He takes a new swing,

I scoot around the coffin.

He scratches the paint.

In his hand is a deep slice.

The black gap is nothing more.

**.x.**

_I have to feel close_

He sobs, the glass hits the tree

_I need a body._

**.x.**

This way he follows,

Casting out his glass saber.

I show no panic.

Around the tree he comes now.

He eyes look to murder.

**.x.**

**Look within the dark as deep as you dare**

**There inside you find destruction you seek **

**.x.**

I begin to run

Far away from the black tree

He trails after me.

The hate flames arise from him.

He is close enough to kill.

**.x.**

I become slower,

Clutching to my air-less chest.

My legs cannot run.

**.x.**

He screams for pressure,

Holding his mirror stick high.

He knows I'm slowing.

He picks up his walking speed;

Axel won't stop 'till I die.

**.x.**

I want to cry out,

Or at least tell him to stop.

I'm only dreaming.

**.x.**

_Riku, just once more_

I keep running no where,

Looking just ahead.

Nothing's coming insight, but…

Anywhere's better than here.

**.x.**

_Welcome to Hell, my Riku_

His words brush against my mind.

_You won't leave alive._

**.x.**

A whoosh of the wind.

A gash in my aching back.

I fall over then,

Crying over warm crimson.

Axel's cry of enjoyment.

**.x.**

**I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face**

**I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love**

**.x.**

Come get me, Sora

Take me away from his hands.

Come save me, Sora

Axel hovers over me.

It's not too late to free me.

**.x.**

He snickers at pain.

Sadistic is his feeling.

He turns me over.

**.x.**

_You did this to him._

_You made him leave forever._

His tears run down cheeks.

_You did this to my Roxas:_

_Made him bleed his dignity._

**.x.**

"I'm… I'm so sorry."

His eyes narrow in disgust.

"I had to do it."

**.x.**

He hurls the glass down,

Planting the razor inside.

My flesh rips open.

I cry out from throbbing pain.

Inner liquids come out warm.

**.x.**

**See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below**

**I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky**

**.x.**

He's fascinated,

Getting on his knees to see.

He claws at my chest,

Licking at the blood coming.

I wince, moaning at each touch.

**.x.**

I grab at his neck,

But I'm much too weak to squeeze.

His eyes catch my own.

**.x.**

He smiles bright whites.

My eye vision grows hazy.

Razor sharp fangs clench.

_And now I'm taking it back--_

_Back the life you stole from me._

**.x.**

**Watching me, watching you**

**--.x.--**

* * *

**Author's Note: **To clear things up, Riku finds himself in Hell randomly, and yeah, I made Axel the Devil. I mean, he _does_ control fire. Axel's also quite pissed at what happened to Roxas in KH2 and what Riku had to do with it. Hehe. Lyrics: Kay Jemson, "Growing Wings."

Yeah, it was rushed. Sue me.


End file.
